SIN MIEDO A NADA
by Natsumi Haruno
Summary: El equipo siete tendra una mision muy interesante en una aldea vecina ; Sakura a tomado la decision de confesarle a Sasuke lo que siente pero en aquella mision parece que esta a su favor , Sasuke simplemente sigue con la mision aunque...Naruto tambien esta como parte del equipo siete (llorara por ramen)...
1. Capítulo 1

Título: Sin miedo a nada

Sasu&Saku

Autora: Natsumi-chan

Nota: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen son del anime Naruto el cual me gusta mucho y su autor es Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo 1**

**Llegando tarde**

Es tan callado, frío, antipático y orgulloso pero quisiera que por una vez él se fijara en mi o por lo menos se diera cuenta de todo el cariño que le muestro, pero no lo notaba o simplemente lo ignoraba.

Me muero por explicarle

lo que pasa por mi mente (...)

Me muero por ser capaz de Sorprendente (...)

Si supieras solo eso...se decía una peli rosa en su habitación a las 00:24am seguía pensando en él, cómo no? Si lo veía todo los días, el pelinegro más lindo, sexy y atractivo! También le decían el galán del pueblo y justo él tenía que estar en su equipo, que suerte y desgracia a la vez, ella intentando que el hablara algo que no sea el equipo o simplemente hablara algo, porque solo al ser tan callado no decía una palabra en todo un día.

Claro a ella le encantaba como era no quería que cambiara por nada del mundo.

Pero todo eso cambiaría la peli rosa había tomado la decisión de hablar con el sobre sus sentimientos , como lo lograría pues tenían una misión a las 09:00am , la cual era ir a una aldea vecina para ser escolta de una pareja que se casaba para ser más preciso en aquella misión se tendrían que dividirse en grupo , serían dos escoltas para la novia y dos escoltas para el novio, pero había algo que estaba mal con el plan dispuesto por la hokage, me refiero a Tsunade pues Kakashi no se encontraba en la aldea ya que tenía una misión en el país del rayo y no volvería después de unos días y la misión iniciaba hoy.

Lejos, lejos, pensó la peli rosa y ahora el problema era Naruto ya que el tendría que ir con ellos, qué hacer con él?...

- espero que...funcione, deb...debe de funcionar... - decía la peli rosa bostezando, logrando que este avisara que ya era hora de dormir

**/***/**

Los rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventana de la habitación de la peli rosa en donde se encontraba durmiendo aun , se escuchó un sonido proveniente de un reloj al parecer era la alarma que había puesto la peli rosa para levantarse.

A los pocos minutos se escuchó unos golpes en la puerta de aquella habitación. (Toc , Toc , Toc)

- Sakura...Sakura !...No se supone que tienes una misión!...- se escucha a la madre de peli rosa golpear la puerta de la habitación con más afán.

- aaah...mama...quiero dormir!...misión...misión...- se decía entre susurro a si mismo la peli rosa somnolienta en su cama solo quería dormir no más ,pero su de pronto algo en su mente hizo CLICK

- LA MISION...ya bajo mamá...- se lanzó de la cama al suelo por el apuro de encontrar su despertador el cual estaba en la cómoda a punto de caer por tanto sonar y vibrar

Al levantarse del suelo y atrapar el despertador en sus manos por poco sus ojos jade se salen del asombro al observar la hora eran exactamente 08:30...tenia 30 minutos para , arreglarse , desayunar , buscar lo necesario para la misión y llegar a la torre hokage.

Con movimientos muy veloces Sakura realizo todo en cuestión de minutos pero claro no se dio el tiempo de arreglar su habitación la cual quedo hecha un desastre y rogaba que su madre no se diera cuenta, sino, la aria arreglar su habitación en ese instante y con el tiempo que le falta no llegaría con la hokage.

**/***/**

En la torre hokage eran exactamente las 09:15am donde cierta rubia se estaba desesperando en no ver a su discípula

- aun no llega!... - decida la rubia dirigiéndose a su asistente la cual estaba a un lado del escritorio

- no Lady Tsunade tranquila pronto llegara...se lo aseguro... - afirmo Shizune aunque un poco insegura

- espero que tengas razón... - decida Tsunade observando por la ventana a cierto rubio que corría a la torre hokage

En ese instante se voltio para dirigir su mirada hacia la puerta de la oficina hokage, la cual se abrió de un solo

- eeehiii! Abuela ya llegue! Comencemos con la misión de una vez! Estoy listo...De Veras! - se observaba a un rubio muy carismático con ojos azules muy brillantes los cuales eran naturales y su vestimenta naranja inconfundible para cualquiera era el ninja hiperactivo, cabeza hueca, Naruto Uzumaki

- Ya te eh dicho que no me digas asi - contesto Tsunade levantándose de su asiento y golpeando con su mano el escritorio para luego tirarle una mirada amenazante al rubio

- como siempre tan desesperante... - dijo un pelinegro que ya hacia parado a un lado de la puerta recostando su espalda a la pared y dirigiendo su vista al recién llegado

- aah! que?...quien digo eso?...Sasuke...oye que haces aquí tan temprano? y...y donde esta Sakura?...- decía el rubio observando a su compañero de equipo , su cabellera negra asía resaltar su piel blanca al igual que sus ojos negros los cuales mostraban que se encontraba relajado también su singular traje ninja , un short blanco y una camisa azul con el símbolo familiar del clan en su parte posterior , era Sasuke Uchiha

- Naruto...no es temprano...bueno y Sakura no ha llegado - le susurro Shizune observando a la hokage la cual estaba muy pensativa

En ese instante se abrió la puerta nuevamente en donde se observaba una kunoichi muy agitada, la cual traía una cabellera un poco despeinada su traje ninja estaba desarreglado el cual era un vestido color rojo y su short azul por debajo de este

- lo...lo siento se me hizo tarde...disculpe Tsunade-sama...- tartamudio Sakura mirando a la hokage con miedo ya que sabía que se ganaría una buena reprimenda

- Sakura Haruno! Esto lo esperaba de cualquier otra persona, pero menos de ti!... - grito Tsunade fijando una potente mira asía Sakura la cual solo agacho la cabeza

- ehi abuela. No es para tanto, cualquiera se puede quedar dormido ¿no?... - hablo Naruto defendiendo a su compañera

Si cualquier...pero no Sakura!- grito nuevamente la hogake observando a Naruto y luego a Sakura

- hmp...y cuál es la misión? - pregunto Sasuke dirigiéndose a la hokage ya que el si había llegado temprano y llevaba un buen rato ahí sin hacer nada

Sakura observo a Sasuke el cual estaba tranquilo y serio

- Al parecer Sasuke es el único puntual de este equipo... - resalto Tsunade mirando como Naruto se molestó y Sakura miraba hacia el piso - ...pongan atención habrá cambios en la misión, como ya saben Kakashi no se encuentra, Shizune les explicara - decia la hokage mientras se relajaba en su escritorio

La misión era la misma solo con ciertos cambios Shizune hizo una breve explicación, ellos tendrían que escoltar a la pareja en los últimos detalles que harían para la boda, Tsunade decido que Sasuke y Naruto acompañarían al novio y Sakura a la novia todo estaba dicho solo tendrían que partir asía aquella aldea.


	2. Chapter 2

Nota: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen son del anime Naruto el cual me gusta mucho y su autor es Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo 2**

**"Sakura Tornado" / "Ramen especiales"**

En el camino a la aldea vecina Sakura pensaba, porque su plan no funciono?! , el cual consistía que Naruto no viniese a la misión y así poder tener más tiempo con Sasuke para hablar sobre sus sentimientos

- ...Sakura! Me escuchas! - grito el Naruto asi su compañera

- eeh...que pasa?... - dijo Sakura algo confundida al observar que tanto como Naruto y Sasuke la miraban, este último con toda la tranquila del mundo

- pareces que estabas en la nubes...te estaba preguntando ¿por qué llegaste tarde?! - pregunto Naruto con toda su curiosidad ya sabía que aparte de kakashi-sensei , él era el último en llegar tarde , pero Sakura no, ella era muy puntual

- mm...bueno...digamos que tuve que hacer algo forzosamente...- decía la pelirosa recordando como todo se le complico

**Flash de nuevo**

_Sakura se dirigía a la salida de su casa observo el reloj cuarto para las 9 suficiente para llegar a la torre de la hokage pensó, pero eso no puedo ser., ya que su madre grito tan alto su nombre que aseguro que toda la aldea la oyó , el motivo ¿cuál era? "El Tornado Sakura" así lo llamo su mama al tenerla allí dentro de su cuarto y ¿cómo no? , El Tornado Sakura había ocasionado los siguientes daños:_

_1: ropa tirada por todo el suelo_

_2: armamento ninja encima de la cama_

_3: sobre todo y las más rara las toallas del cuarto de estaban en la sucia_

_Por lo cual su mama opto por que se quedara y arreglará todo o sino tendría que llamar a la hokage y decirle que Sakura no iría a la misión por motivos de fuerza mayor "Tornado Sakura" y eso sería devastador porque tendría que quedarse todo el día en su casa, no vería a Sasuke y no cumpliría lo que se prometió esa madrugada._

**Fin flash Back**

- mmm...forzosamente...no entiendo?!... - comento el rubio muy confundido

- pues sí...y dime Naruto...porque llegaste tarde? - pregunto Sakura muy nerviosa porque ella mismo aseguraba que Naruto no iría a la misión

- yo...eeeh pues, digamos que la próxima vez que coma ramen, tendré que ver sus especias...- dijo muy pensativo

- Especias ... - repito Sakura

**Flash Back  
**

_En la tarde de ayer Naruto se encontraba caminando por calles de la aldea pensando en la misión, sabía que Kakashi probablemente no iría a la misión ya que no se encontraba en la aldea, entonces mostraría mejor sus habilidades con Sakura y dejaría a un lado a Sasuke. _

_Al mirar a un lado se encontró con el restaurante que más le gustaba,_

_"Ramen Ichiraku" el mejor lugar para comer ramen así lo describía Naruto._

_Decidido entrar al restaurante para como su tan ansiado ramen , no vendría mal antes de una misión pensó el rubio._

_- Hola Ayame y el viejo - saludo Naruto sentándose para pedir su orden_

_- Papa salió a comprar empaques, sabes haremos ramen instantáneo - decía Ayame mientras observaba a el rubio pensativo _

_- Ok, quiero 1 plato de ramen con extra puerco, tengo que prepararme para una misión - dijo Naruto acomodando su banda ninja_

_- Bien, espera un momento - dijo Ayame mientras se dirigía a preparar el ramen_

_Después de unos minutos el rubio disfrutaba su ramen hasta que alguien lo saludo _

_- Hola Naruto _

_- mm...ehi Sakura , ven te invito a comer siiii! - rogo Naruto a la pelirosa que aceptara su invitación_

_- ...Bueno - acepto Sakura ya que sabía que Naruto seguiría insistiendo_

_- Un plato para Sakura y otro para mi - decía Naruto mientras terminaba su primer plato_

_Después de una hora llego el Señor del Ramen_

_- hija ya llegue, ehi Naruto hola , mm...veo que estas con tu novia , y como mi mejor cliente te regalo nuestro ramen instantáneo - hablo el señor del ramen ofreciéndole el envase de ramen instantáneo_

_- aah..bueno...algo...así...que en serio!... gracias...este debe ser mi día de suerte - decía Naruto terminado su tercer plato _

_Comia ramen , tenía una misión , le regalaron más ramen y sobre todo comía junto con Sakura que más podía pedir , si claro , falta que lo nombraran Hokage y el día sería perfecto , penso Naruto _

**Interrupción del Flash Back **

- Solo comiendo ramen Aun ... Creo que el ninja mares ... - interrumpió viendo Naruto Sasuke

- Ehi que tienes en contra del ramen!-grito Naruto muy enojado

- Nada...con ramen un ninja no se puede mantener en buen estado físico...- comento Sasuke con su singular sonrisa de lado

- ooh...claro...debería acerté caso...Sasuke...con lo pálido que estas...- Naruto observo como al pelinegro se le borro la sonrisa

- tranquilos chicos - hablo Sakura lo que menos quería era una pelea entre estos dos

Sakura pensó que quizás las especias que ella mismo había sugerido al Señor del Ramen para el ramen de Naruto no habían funcionado.

**Conti ... Flash** **Back**

_Al día siguiente Naruto se levantó temprano preparo su equipo ninja y desayuno como de costumbre ramen , pero esta vez no era cualquier ramen , era el Ramen Instantáneo de Ichiraku_

_A la 8:40 se encontraba de camino hacia la torre hokage Naruto sintió algo raro un fuerte retorcijón en su estomago _

_- no...ahora...nooooo! - grito el rubio que busco desesperadamente un baño y fue así a la academia ninja_

_Naruto pensó que el dolor se le quitaría lo cual no sucedió, salió del baño para dirigirse hacia al hospital , no quería perder la misión por un simple dolor de barriga , pensó. _

_- ho...hola...Naruto - dijo una pelinegra con ojos perla _

_- mm...Hinata!... - grito Naruto por el dolor de estomago_

_-...Na..Naruto...te siente bien...que te sucede?...-pregunto Hinata algo preocupada y sonrojada_

_- Me duele el estómago...y tengo una misión...no sé qué hacer!- decía Naruto colocando su mano la barriga_

_-eeh..te...te duele...tengo una medicina que te podra ayudar e..eso creo - dijo Hinata mostrándole en sus manos la dichosa medicina_

_- En serio, Hinata me has salvado la vida! - grito muy emocionado Naruto , por impulso cogió a Hinata de las manos lo que provoco que ella se pusiera roja a mas no poder _

_- te...te...eh Salvado la..la vida - repitió Hinata mirando al rubio quien tomo la medicina de sus manos bebiéndosela toda _

_- si...vaya ya me siento mejor...gracias Hinata!...Nos vemos! - grito Naruto mientras corría hacia la torre hokage_

**Fin Flash Back**

- Sera mejor seguir - decía Sasuke mientras observaba el cielo, al parecer ya pronto llegaría el medio día

- Si, Vamos - bye Sakura

- mm...ese viejo del ramen , por poco no vengo a la misión...ehi esperen! - grito Naruto al percatarse que Sasuke y Sakura caminaban a una distancia bastante lejos de él.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota: **Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen son del anime Naruto el cual me gusta mucho y su autor es Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capitulo3**

**Novia y Novio**

- Me pregunto...quien contrata escoltas ninjas para una boda - dijo Naruto al estar cerca de la entrada de la aldea vecina

- Pues no lo sé...mm...tu qué opinas Sasuke? - pregunto Sakura mirando al pelinegro que estaba muy callado

-...hmp...tendrán sus razones... - dijo Sasuke mientras observaba la entrada de la aldea

En la entrada de la aldea se observaba a una persona con una capa, la cual se retiró al acercarse hacia ellos

- Vaya ustedes deben ser de la hoja- dijo aquella persona de la capa, la cual era una mujer pelirroja con hermosos ojos de color zafiros

- Si somos de la hoja...y...usted es?...- pregunto Sakura a pelirroja

- oh disculpa por eso, mi nombre es Yuriko...la novia- les dijo a los tres genin

- Wow! Eres la que se va a casar, Soy Naruto Uzumaki! - le dijo el rubio el cual recibió un golpe por parte de Sakura por la descortesía

Después los cuatro se dirigieron a la casa de Yuriko la cual era muy grande a decir verdad podríamos llamarla Mansión

Los cuatro tomaron asiento en la gran sala de aquella mansión

- Espero que les guste mi casa, aquí podrán descansar hasta que terminen la misión - menciono Yuriko mostrándoles la mansión

- Están bien...yo seré su escolta Yuriko-san, Sasuke y Naruto estarán con el novio - dijo Sakura

- Ah bueno...- Yuriko se mostró algo preocupada por la última parte

- Ocurre algo?...Si usted es muy rica, porque necesita ninjas de escoltas? - pregunto Naruto , el cual iba a recibir un golpe por parte de Sakura , pero la pelirosa fue interrumpida

- Están bien...les explico, al casarme heredare toda la fortuna de mi padre, que me dejo antes de fallecer, se escucharon rumores que impedirían la boda, para que no tome lo que me corresponde por ser su única heredera...- dijo Yuriko

- mm...pero porque al casarse tendría derecho a la herencia? - pregunto Sakura mientras miraba a Yuriko para que aclarada la duda porque si era su única heredera?...

- esa es la cláusula en el testamento de mi padre, además no es la herencia en si lo que me importan - sonrió Yuriko al decir lo siguiente - Mi novio se llama Shizui, él es ninja al igual que ustedes, mi familia dijo que sería mejor contratar ninjas extranjeros para que nada le pase...-explico Yuriko con detalle

- y donde se encuentra? - hablo Sasuke

- pues debe estar por llegar de una misión, me imagino que después de eso se dirigirá al campo de entrenamiento - respondió Yuriko pensativa

- ...hmp...Naruto Vamos...tendremos que vigilarlo - decía Sasuke levantando para salir de la mansión

- mm...están bien Sasuke...Sakura volveremos...- dijo Naruto apresurándose a salir

Y asi los dos se fueron a buscar al novio

- Estoy preocupada - decía Yuriko mientras observaba las flores que serían para la boda

- ¿Por qué? - Pida a Sakura confused

- Por Shizui...a él no le agrado la idea de ser escoltado, no sé cómo lo tomara - suspiro Yuriko

- Tranquila Sasuke y Naruto se encargaran - digo Sakura observando los arreglos para la boda la cual se efectuara en dos días tiempo suficiente para arreglar las cosas con Sasuke pensó

En el campo de entrenamiento shinobi

Se encontraba un pelinegro el cual permanecía con los ojos cerrados recostado en un árbol

- mm...que tanto hace...ya lleva horas - se quejaba Naruto el cual se encontraba en la rama de un árbol escondido

- shhh...silencio perdedor- dijo Sasuke a lado de él, observando al individuo

- Perdedor!... Ah quien le dices?... Eeh Sasuke! - grito muy ofendido Naruto con una vena en su cabeza

- No ves qu...- observo a Naruto un instante y luego volvió a ver al ninja que se encontraba en el árbol pero ya no estaba

- Eeh! Sasuke lo perdiste ¿no? - DIJO Naruto a orillas del risa

- De que hablas Naruto...!... Salta!.. - grito Sasuke al ver la lluvia de kunai que se acercaba hacia ellos

Mientras en la mansión Yuriko y Sakura arreglaban la sala en donde se llevaría la ceremonia de aquella boda

Sakura se encontraba observando los arreglos florales, entonces en ella vino un pensamiento como seria su boda.

Sencilla o una gran boda, pero lo que llamaba su atención era el novio nada más que Sasuke Uchiha si esa sería la boda perfecta, no le importaba que fuese grande o pequeña con tal que el novio fuese Sasuke , seria genial.

Yuriko noto a Sakura muy pensativa así que para llama su atención pregunto algo con mera curiosidad.

- Sakura...tienes novio ?- fue directa y concisa la pelirroja

- eeh...que?...novio - las mejillas de Sakura se sonrojaron al instante y negó con la cabeza

- mm...entonces te gusta alguien- dedujo Yuriko por el sonrojeo que mostraban las mejillas de pelirosada

- pues...pues...si...- dijo en apenas un susurro pensó en lo mucho que le gustaba Sasuke pero la pregunta era... a él le gusta ella?

-ah ya veo...pues me imagino que él , ni cuenta se da que te gusta o si lo hace …..y simplemente te ignora - decía Yuriko observando a Sakura

- no lo sé...es callado, reservado...no expresa mucho - dijo Sakura agachado la cabeza

- mm...tranquila sabes...yo tenía tu caso, en las mismas circunstancias, hasta que un día me arrigues y hable con el... - observo como Sakura se ponía pensativa ante lo dicho por ella

- y que paso después?- pregunto curiosamente Sakura

- pues Sakura...No lo imaginas?- pregunto la pelirroja a la vez que sonreía y le mostraba el ramo de flores que llevaría la novia

Sasuke y Naruto se encontraron a salvo en medio del campo de entrenamiento en donde observaron al Shinobi con kunai en mano el pelinegro de ojos grises al cual estaban observando

- no me gusta que me vigilen - dijo el pelinegro observándolos desde el árbol en donde había arrogado los kunai

- oye ten más cuidado!...- se quejó Naruto apuntándolo con el dedo índice de su mano derecha

- ... Hmp ... TUS escoltas son ... - Sasuke Aclaro

- se quiénes son, no necesito que me cuiden soy un Shinobi al igual que ustedes, será mejor que no pierdan su tiempo - decía el pelinegro mientras se volteaba para salir de aquel sitio

Naruto al ver la arrogancia del Shinobi le arrogo unos churiken, en ese momento fueron detenidas por el shinobi por un extraño jutsu el cual ni siquiera tuvo la necesidad de voltearse para verlos

- eres bueno... Shizui... Así te llamas verdad, Yuriko-san está preocupada por ti debes ir a verla, ella solo quieres que estés bien...- dijo Naruto observando a Shizui, el cual no se voltio

- ...solo...no me estorben... - dijo Shizui siguiendo su camino

Sasuke se quedó pensando en todo lo que había dicho Naruto , como podía ser tan preciso en sus palabras y asiendo que Shizui aceptara que fuesen sus escoltas sin que lo allá dicho , y también había algo en Shizui que hacía que se identificara con él .

- Sasuke! Estarás todo el día pensando en ello! Shizui es va ... - grito Naruto Sasuke reaccionó

- HMP ... (Así perdedor) - suelo Sasuke empieza a caminar ignorando Naruto olímpico

Al llegar a la mansión casi al atardecer

- ya llegamos - anuncio Naruto refiriéndose a Sasuke y Shizui los cuales permanecían en silencio

- pasen estamos acá - grito Sakura desde el interior de la sala

Los tres caminaron así la sala en donde se encontraba Sakura adornando la sala con Yuriko la cual al ver a su novio se emociono

- vaya al parecer será una gran boda-decía Naruto mientras observaba la sala la cual tenía adorno por todas partes

- aja y que tal les fue..eh Sasuke - Sakura observando al pelinegro , el cual parecía pensativo como siempre

- ...si bien - dijo Sasuke sin más detalles

- bien, digamos que a Sasuke se le fue Shizui! - comento Naruto con un aden de burla

- te que hablas...fue tu culpa - recrimino Sasuke con una mirada amenazante al rubio

- aah ya veo...- Sakura observo a Sasuke el cual parecía muy enojado por el comentario de Naruto y este a su vez parecía que estaba al borde de la risa

Yuriko al ver la escena cómica se levantó de su lugar y fue así Shizui

- Shizui...como te fue? - pregunto Yuriko

- bien - dijo el pelinegro observando a Sasuke y Naruto recordando lo ocurrido en el campo de entrenamiento

- oh, lo olvidaba, te quiero presentar a Sakura, ella me va a escoltar y me ayudara con los preparativos de la boda - dijo Yuriko mientras Sakura se acercaba para presentarse

- Hola, soy Sakura Haruno

- hmp...- la observo Shizui mientras desvía su mirada a Sasuke

Sasuke al notarlo desvio su mirada a otro lado

- Yuriko-san , tiene algo de comer es que tengo hambre - hablo Naruto mientras se tomaba el estómago , ante este comentario la pelirroja sonrió y se dirigió a su novio

- está bien, Shizui me imagino que tu también tienes hambre después de la misión - indago Yuriko al ver que ya casi iba a anochecer y sabía muy bien que Shizui no le gustaba comer en ningún comedor o aldea cerca, solo en casa era para él su comida sana, prefería morirse de hambre antes de comer en algún sitio de este y si era una misión larga llevaba su propia comida

- iré a cambiarme - dijo Shizui eso se entendía como un "si" para Yuriko, él no era muy expresivo en ninguna forma pero antes de irse a su habitación tuvo un leve Flash back por las palabras del rubio acto seguido fue lo que hizo.

Se voltio para observando a su novia la cual se extrañó que no se fuera aun, se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente, luego se dirigió camino a su habitación

Yuriko quedo sonrojada por el gesto de Shizui nunca había hecho eso menos en con público presente se refería a Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto

- Yuriko-san vamos - dijo Sakura viendo que la pelirroja se quedó shock

-eh si...vamos...ah dónde?- decía aun confundida por el acto de su novio

- Pues...Sasuke , Naruto mejor vayan a sus habitación , nosotras los llamaremos - decía Sakura mientras llevaba a Yuriko a la cocina

- mm...qué raro? No entiendo...que le ocurrió a Yuriko-san...Me puedes explicar Sasuke - decía Naruto muy pensativo

- hmp...no es nuestro asunto...- dijo Sasuke mientras se dirigía a su habitación

Pero algo estaba en su mente que trato de decir Shizui con esa miraba, primero miro a Sakura y luego a él...que insinuaba quizás...y por qué se puso nervioso, no era nada que el temiera.

Quizás fue por lo acontecido en aquella tarde...

**Contestación: **

Shiki de Uchiha...arigato...arigato por el comentario y la recomendación me gustó mucho...como es mi primer fic podría ponerla pero claro depende como desarrolle el fic , pues para Sakura estoy guardando lo mejor para el final...^.^ (no descarto una pelea con algún enemigo)

Arigato: anny uchiha 97 y Atema-uchiha por seguirme ^.^

Me gustaria mas comentarios...Sayonara!


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota:** Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen son del anime Naruto el cual me gusta mucho y su autor es Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo 4**

**Adivina no!...Coincidencia nada mas**

**Flash back **

_Naruto admiraba la aldea en donde estaba realizando la misión junto con Sasuke, este permanecía callado caminando a su lado y al frente suyo estaba Shizui igual de callado, hasta que el rubio decido hablar_

_- Eh asía dónde vamos? - pregunto Naruto a Shizui el cual seguía caminando frente a ellos_

_- ...Naruto no te has dado cuenta?- pregunto Sasuke al rubio y este negó con la cabeza - hmp...y te haces llamar ninja...vamos a la casa de Yuriko-san... - dijo Sasuke molesto observando al rubio que se quedó pensativo por sus palabras _

_- ah...pero porque? Oye Shizui porque no vamos a tu casa, no será mejor conocerla para poder evitar algún ataque - dijo Naruto confundido_

_- No...Vivió con Yuriko...-hablo Shizui el cual había parado de caminar _

_- Pero…pero no se supone que se deben de casar para vivir juntos... - comento el rubio más confundido_

_- Que viva junto con ella, no significa que llevemos una vida de casados, dormimos en habitaciones separadas, solo vivió con ella por mi seguridad según su familia, no es que la necesite pero ellos lo decidieron - dijo Shizui observando como Naruto movió la cabeza en son de que entendió y Sasuke solo lo miraba_

_- Comprendo...ah!...No...no puede ser! -grito el rubio observando al frente de Shizui a un señor que vendía ramen- Es...es..Ramen Especial Corazón Ninja Edición Limitada!...- ante estas palabras salió corriendo dejando a Sasuke y a Shizui sorprendidos_

_- Los ninjas de la hoja son raros - se escuchó una voz cerca de Sasuke lo cual hizo que él se pusiera alerta para atacar - mm...tranquilo joven Uchiha... - aquella voz provenía de una persona que estaba detrás del pelinegro , la cual llevaba una máscara que cubría todo su rostro _

_- Cuanto tiempo sin verte - saludo Shizui alzando su mano derecho - Sasuke...ella es la adivina de la aldea, es de confianza - presento Shizui para que este se tranquilizara _

_-hmp...no creo en adivinas y tampoco confiaría en personas que se cubren el rostro - decía Sasuke observando a la adivina sin bajar su guardia_

_- ...Joven Uchiha veo en tu futuro mucha confusión , tomaras decisiones las cuales no serán tan acertadas - el pelinegro al escuchar eso frunció el ceño - pero al parecer estas con esa luz que te cuida sin que se lo pidieras , y es de color jade...muy linda - sonrió la adivina debajo de su máscara y Sasuke voltio la cara para otro lado ni siquiera sé a qué se refiere pensó o más bien sabia donde había visto el color jade pero era algo absurdo pensar que a ella se refería la adivina_

_- Adivina, solo viniste a leer el futuro de Sasuke - Sonrió Shizui al ver como Sasuke se había enojado por el supuesto futuro_

_- Shizui sabes que el futuro cambia solo digo lo que pienso - le sonrió a este - Bueno te venía a __**deciar**__ lo mejor para tu boda, me iré de la aldea por un tiempo - se sintió triste al decir esto - En tu futuro veo que serás muy feliz, me marcho saludos a Yuriko-san , oh una cosa más verán cascadas - les mencionó a Sasuke y Shizui , sin más sonó los dedos y desapareció en una nube de humo_

_-hmp...no creo en nada de lo que dijo - se refirió Sasuke a la adivina _

_- Es tu decisión creer o no...Además el futuro cambia - decía Shizui mientras observaba a Naruto que venía ellos con cara decepción_

_- eeeh...lo pueden creer...ese ramen era falso! Como puede haber gente que toma el ramen como broma! No entiendo...! - hablo Naruto decepcionado con cascadas de lágrimas en los ojos_

_Shizui y Sasuke se observaron la adivina no se equivocó vieron cascadas pero de lágrimas . Shizui sonrió y comenzó a caminar, Sasuke simplemente se enojó más, solo era una coincidencia que Naruto siempre lloraba por ramen y que ella tuviera el color jade en sus ojos_

**Fin flash back**

En el comedor cenaban Sasuke , Naruto y Shizui del lado izquierdo y del lado derecho estaban Yuriko y Sakura disfrutando de la comida al igual que ellos

- Shizui mañana vendrá mi prima Nya , ella nos traerá ayudantes para acabar con los detalles que faltan - hablo la pelirroja mientras dejo de comer su bolita de arroz esperando la opinión de su novio

Este solo se quedó pensativo por unos Segundos luego bebió un poco de te

- ...hmp...mañana no tengo ninguna misión...les ayudare - dijo Shizui ya que en verdad solo entrenaría, pero prefería ayudar a Yuriko que entrenar, no quería que ella se encargara de todo

- No...no te preocupes. Como te dije Nya vendrá...mejor muéstrales la aldea a Naruto y Sasuke...también Sakura si quieres anda con ellos - mirando a la pelirosa que terminaba de comer

- Yuriko-san...si no es molestia prefiero estar con usted, quiero ayudar con la boda, no se olvide que soy su escolta - dijo Sakura muy tranquila

- Disculpa Sakura , se me había olvidado.. - sonrió Yuriko a la pelirosa y esta le devolvió el gesto

- Al fin acabe!...la comida estuvo deliciosa, Yuriko-san será una buena esposa - dijo Naruto llamado la atención de todos, ante este comentario Yuriko se sonrojo a mas no poder, Sakura le tiro una mira amenazante al rubio por su falta de respeto, Sasuke solo seguio bebiendo su té y Shizui alzó uno ceja observando a Yuriko que al notar la mirada de este se sonrojo más, si eso era posible

- ah...Naruto...yo sola no hice todo esto... Sakura me ayudo... - decía Yuriko aun avergonzada

- ...ella será una buena esposa...mmm que piensas Sasuke? - pregunto Shizui ante la atenta mirada de todos y luego pasaron su mirada al aludido , Yuriko ya menos avergonzada que antes observo a Sakura, la cual estaba un poco sonrojoda observando a Sasuke , Naruto en cambio está molesto por que le preguntaban a Sasuke y no ah el !...

El pelinegro ante la pregunta de Shizui dejo de tomar su te observo a Shizui el cual tenía una sonrisa, con una rápida mirada vio a Sakura la cual tenía un leve sonrojeo esperando su respuesta, evaluó la situación por un par de segundos, ya no era una coincidencia como decía mentalmente, porque justo la única persona que había conocido con el color jade en sus ojos era Sakura

- ...me parece bien, gracias por la cena, iré a descansar - y ante esta palabras Sasuke se levantó de la mesa y se fue directo a su habitación

Todos quedaron pensativos no entendieron en lo más mínimo en sus palabras por así decirlo , Naruto no entendió para nada , Shizui pensó que Sasuke es muy bueno para zafarse en situaciones incómodas para él , Yuriko solo sonrió su pensamiento era correcto Sasuke y Shizui se parecían tanto , por eso Shizui no logro en lo más mínimo avergonzar a Sasuke ni mucho menos que se sienta incómodo eso dio a entender y descubrió de quien gustaba la pelirosa , Sakura se debatía mentalmente que quiso decir "Me parece bien" esas tres palabras tan sencillas y complicadas a la vez tenía sus hipótesis : le gusto la comida? , o , Le gusto como cocino? , o , sería una buena esposa para el?...

**Contestación:**

aRiElLa 95 _ Hola pues si esas son sus edades...

Shiki de Uchiha _ Hola , lo que Shizui hizo fue por lo que paso cuando regresaban a casa de Yuriko , en este capítulo lo explica...si me gustaría que Shizui le dé un consejo a Sasuke...

Arigato por comentar ^.^

Comentarios, Sugerencias y Recomendaciones... Escriban no más!

_"Feliz Día De Las Madres" _

_Adelantado a todas las mamas de las/los lectoras/lectores y para las lectoras que son mamis también, que la pasen muy bien en ese día muy especial, aunque debería ser todos los días ¿no?... ^.^ _

_Para los que no tienen a su mami cerca con cualquier motivo, piensen que ella siempre se acuerda de ustedes y los cuida donde quiera que este...Dios Los Bendiga._

Cuidensen...

Sayonara!


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen son del anime Naruto el cual me gusta mucho y su autor es Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Capítulo 5**

**Últimos Detalles**

El medio día era en la Mansión en donde se escuchaba un alboroto las ayudantes que había traído Nya se movían de un lado al otro sin descansar. En el Salón se encontraban las sillas ordenadas, la gran mesa en donde estaría el bufet solo le faltaba unos cuantos arreglos, las flores ya estaban colocadas en el salón gracias a Yuriko y Sakura que las habían adelantados el día anterior, las invitaciones ya habían sido entregadas hace una semana Nya se encargó de aquello, ahora solo faltaba un ajuste al vestido de novia, las zapatillas, el maquillaje que usaría mañana, entre varias cosas.

En aquella Mansión una pelirosa se debatía mentalmente en ciertas palabras mencionadas por un pelinegro la noche anterior

**Flash Back **

_- ...Me parece bien, gracias por la cena, me iré a descansar - y ante estas palabras Sasuke se levantó de la mesa y se fue directo a su habitación _

**Fin Flash Back**

- Sasuke...Que quisiste decir con eso?...no sé qué pensar - hablo en voz alta la pelirosa al encontrarse de pie frente al dormitorio del pelinegro

- ... Aaaah!

Aquel grito que se escuchó provenía de la habitación de Yuriko , Sakura sin pensar corrió asía aquella habitación era ella quien debía cuidar a la novia

- Yuriko-san!...que sucede?!...- grito la pelirosa al tumbar la puerta de la habitación de la pelirroja

- mmm...Tu debes ser la kunoichi que cuida de Yuriko...- señalo una castaña de ojos miel

- ...

- Tranquila...soy Nya...la prima de Yuriko- decía la castaña mientras recogía unas cuantas cosas que estaban tiradas en el piso

- ...Pero...donde esta Yuriko-san?- dijo Sakura mientras se mantenía alerta no confiaba mucho en Nya

De repente Yuriko apareció por la puerta del baño de su habitación lucía un vestido de novia muy lindo aunque aún le faltaba unos cuantos arreglos

- Sakura...que sucede?...-pregunto la pelirroja a ver como pelirosada está muy atenta a Nya

- Yuriko-san...disculpe es que escuche un grito y pues vine...- decía Sakura mientras ofrecía sus disculpas, se sentía mal al a ver desconfiado de Nya

- Ese grito, bueno como puedes mirar, se me callo un retrato - decía Nya mientras recogía el retrato

- Oh ... se rompió?! - Yuriko pedir algunos preocupados

- mm...si lo siento Yuriko - se disculpó la castaña

- No importa tranquila, al menos la foto está bien - dijo la pelirroja mientras cogió aquella foto y la guardo en un cajón, era muy especial esa foto para ella había sido tomada justo el día que Shizui le propuso casarse

- Yuriko...tenemos que arreglar ese vestido - afirmo Nya al ver unos cuantos hilos salir de el

Sakura al sentir fuera de lugar mejor decidió ir a ver a cierto pelinegro

- Sakura , puedes ayudarme con mi vestido , entre más opiniones mejor que te parece - decía Yuriko

- Yuriko-san ... me dirigia Asia Donde Sasuke - Sakura DIJO

- Si hablas de aquel pelinegro, se fue con el rubio y Shizui , les dije que no deberían estar aquí ya que Shizui no puede ver a la novia , eso es de mala suerte- dijo la castaña

- mm...- la pelirosada se quedó pensativa

- Tranquila Sakura si volverán, ahora ayúdenme con mi vestido - dijo yuriko mientras se miraba al espejo

Por su parte Shizui , Sasuke y Naruto se encontraban pasean por la aldea ya que según Nya , el novio no podría ver a la novia hasta el día de la boda , así que durante todo el día el debería estar afuera , la castaña también había puesto la hora en la que ellos deberían regresar , para que no arruinara la sorpresa de ver a la novia hasta el día de boda que sería mañana

- Las bodas son complicadas, nos sacaron muy temprano - se quejó Naruto , si mal no recordaba lo habían sacado de la cama a las 8 am , para él era casi madrugar

- No te quejes, es nuestra misión escoltar a Shizui , donde vaya ... - recordó Sasuke al rubio

- Si lo sé... Oye Sasuke no entiendo... como puedes estar tan despierto? - mencionó Naruto mirando al pelinegro que estaba como si nada

- hmp...quieres saber?-pregunto Sasuke

- aja, siempre cuando tenemos una misión pareces como si nada - se refiero a todas las veces que Kakashi-sensei los asía madrugar y el pelinegro parecía ser el único que no tenía sueño, también si lo descubría podría ser mejor que Sasuke pensó el rubio

- ...No tengo porque decírtelo - dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa en su rostro mirando como Naruto se le ponían los ojos blancos al más puro estilo anime. Claro perdedor creerías que te lo diría, creíste que no recordaría la vez que te pregunte que te dijo Sakura para poder subir al árbol con chakra.

- Sasuke ... Naruto-grito a todo pulmón

- Deberían hacer silencio - hablo Shizui con tranquilidad - Dan una mala imagen de su aldea - el pelinegro señalo como toda la gente que estaba a su alrededor murmuraban sobre ellos y otros los miraban con cara de desaprobación

- ah...lo...lo siento...disculpen no era mi intención gritar...de veras... - se disculpaba Naruto con las personas, mientras estas seguían su camino

- Ya déjalo así - dijo Sasuke mirando como las personas ya se habían ido

- ...Sigamos - decía Shizui mientras comenzaba a caminar nuevamente

- Ehi y después de todo, asía dónde vamos? - pregunto Naruto

- A mi casa, necesito algo - respondió el pelinegro de ojos grises

Mientras en la mansión

- Yuriko-san se ve genial! - comento Sakura emocionada al ver el vestido que ya estaba terminado.

_**Pensamiento Sakura**_

_Si había una palabra para describir el vestido de novia de Yuriko-san era un Kimono, esa era, pero muy hermoso en verdad._

_Tenía una especie de capa con mangas largas que le cubrían un poco más allá de los codos , las mangas se adornadas con bordados de color dorado muy brillante y con diseño de flores , también llevaba una especie de haori largo que tenía un el dobladillo que estaba rellenado con algodón el cual se cruzaba de izquierda a derecha teniendo un color blanco con detalles , su Kimono la cubría de forma envolvente y se mantenía sujetado con una faja ancha llamada obi era de color zafiro , sí que asía juego sus ojos._

_**Fin pensamiento Sakura**_

- En serio...gracias Sakura - agradeció Yuriko a su halago

- Bueno, prima te queda bien, ahora tendremos que ver que maquillaje usaras mañana - dijo la castaña

- Nya gracias, por ayudarme a con la boda - agradeció la pelirroja

- De nada, sácate el vestido antes que lo ensuciemos con el maquillaje - siguió insistiendo Nya ya que en verdad sí que le había costado arreglarlo

- Sakura puedes ver si las ayudantes ya han acabado, Nya me ayudara con el vestido -dijo Yuriko

- Esta bien, Yuriko-san ya vuelvo - decía la pelirosa mientras salía de habitación

Sakura al caminar hacia el salón su vista quedo maravillada por tanto esplendor y más aún cuando llego al salón de la boda

El salón era de color beis, los arreglos florales constaban de rosas blancas y azules, estaban colocados en cada una de las esquinas del salón con unos grandes jarrones muy elegantes, las sillas estaban divididas en dos grupos que tenía 20 sillas que estaban repartidas en fila columnas de cada lado por en medio de estas claro la alfombra roja, al lado izquierdo de las sillas se encontraba la mesa del bufet esta arreglada con manteles, marrones y beis propios para la ocasión.

Casa de Shizui

La casa de Shizui tenía similitudes con la casa del rubio el cual se quedó muy extrañado al ver dicha casa, ya que a diferencia de él, el pelinegro la tenía bien ordenada

- Esta es tu casa! - Pida a Naruto

- Si, me pregunto...donde estará? - afirmo Shizui sin darle mayor importancia ya que su mente trataba de recordar algo

- Que es lo buscas? - pregunto Sasuke ya que se percató con el chico de ojos grises trataba de encontrar algo con la mirada

- Pues, entre estas cajas debe haber una cajita cuadrada- señalo Shizui al abrir una puerta en donde se encontraban un montón de cajas apiladas- ...eso busco...

- Te ayudare a buscar - exclamo Naruto con mucha voluntad para después lanzarse directo a las cajas

- Esta bien, solo ten cuidado- advirtió Shizui ya en cualquier momento las cajas caería...

Y dicho esto cayeron un poco de cajas en todo el cuarto para ser más preciso cayeron sobre Sasuke y Shizui , pues Naruto había movido una caja que se encontraba en medio de la pila de cajas

- NARUTOOO - gritaron Sasuke y Shizui a la vez ya que parte de cajas sobre ellos están llenos de polvo

- No...no...Esperen...de veras..lo...lo..siento , en serio no era mi intención - pedía el rubio disculpas una y otra vez , ya que sabía que Shizui y mucho menos Sasuke se la dejaran pasar después de haberle dicho que tomara las precauciones

Sasuke y Shizui se disponían a golpear a Naruto cuando ellos se percataron que encima de la cabeza del rubio estaba una caja pequeña cuadrada, precisamente la Shizui buscaba

- Jutsu multi-clones de sombra - ante los ojos de Sasuke y Shizui aparecieron 5 Narutos , los cuales comenzaron a correr - dije que lo sentía , de veras!

- Naruto...espera! - dijo Shizui sorprendido ante la velocidad del rubio

- Aguarda... - alcanzó a decir Sasuke mientras los Narutos salieron de la casa, definitivamente iba a ser un largo día pensó el pelinegro siguiendo a Shizui el cual ya había salido de su casa directo para perseguir al perdedor de su compañero.

Mientras en la mansión ya comenzaba a anochecer una castaña ya había dejado en la habitación a la pelirroja que no podía salir, según la castaña ya que en cualquier momento llegaría Shizui

- ...Shizui...- suspiro la chica de ojos miel- frunció el ceño al recordar la fotografía que sin querer la había encontrado, y tan solo verla unas ganas de tirarla le ganaron lo cual había provocado una herida en su mano derecha , gracias al vidrio del retrato que contenía la fotografía , posteriormente el grito que escucho la pelirosa.

- ...paciencia...- se dijo la castaña antes de observa su herida la cual había desaparecido

Por algún lado de la aldea

- Por tu culpa vamos tarde...Naruto! - hablo Sasuke molesto, mirando al mencionado

- Pues yo que iba a saber que tenía la dichosa cajita en la cabeza , después de todo...que ahí alli..Shizui? - pregunto el rubio con unos cuantos chichones en su cabeza, al pelinegro

-...hmp?!...- el pelinegro paro su marcha - Míralo por ti mismo - Shizui al abrir la caja se mostraba un anillo plateado con una piedrita en medio de color zafiro

- Wow !...que anillo!...donde lo compraste?... - siguió preguntando Naruto

- No es comprado Naruto , debe ser de familia...No te fijaste que lo buscamos-comento Sasuke más molesto por la falta de entendimiento del rubio

- Si, tienes razón Sasuke...es de mi madre...ella me lo dio para que se lo entregue a la mujer con quien me casaría - sonrió - es para Yuriko

- Es tan conmovedor - Naruto trataba de aguantar las lágrimas aunque algo cómico se veía

- Hmp ... sensato - se Burló Sasuke

- Por lo menos...yo expreso algo- se defendió Naruto

- Seria mejor ir a cenar - comento Shizui ya que recordaba no haber comido nada por cierta persecución a un rubio

- Habrá un puesto de ramen cerca , de veras , me muero por un plato de ramen!.. - dijo Naruto mientras con su mirada trataba de divisar uno

- Naruto , en esta aldea no hay ningún puesto de ramen - comento Shizui ante la sorpresa de Naruto

- QUE?!...Me siento tan triste que no conozcan el ramen ! - decía Naruto muy decepcionado con cascadas en sus ojos

- Sasuke, Naruto corrección son demasiado sensibles - mencionar al Shizui ver cómo Naruto Lloraba los mares parecían como si se lee Hubie le dice que sería el mundo mañana

**Comentario:**

**Konnichiwa lectores disculpen por la tardanza, pues estaba a full de tareas, pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo espero que los disfruten.**

**^.^**

**Comentarios, Sugerencias y Recomendaciones... Escriban no más!**


End file.
